


And So They Hide

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: The Light is loosing the War and must hide from the Death Eaters. Harry and Severus are forced to share a tent and grow closer with time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling**

I never imagined that the War would be like this, it was too muggle too common. I felt like I was in the middle of WWII, the battle field reminding me of a documentary I had watched one time when the Dursley’s had gone out for dinner for the night.

At night we slept in tents, some enchanted some just plain old tents that were small and cramped. I never slept very well, the sounds of the battle always interrupting my slumber. In the last few weeks the sounds he made had started to wake me. I could hear his heavy breathing, the movement of the sheets as he touched himself.

I’m sure he would have been horrified if he knew that I grew hard as I listened to his muffled whimpers, or perhaps he knew I was listening, maybe he was an exhibitionist and got off on my eavesdropping. 

In the day, we were pleasant to one another, we had to be. He had finally been forced to turn his back on the Death Eaters, give up on the spying. I wonder if he regrets his decision to join us, we were loosing after all. 

I can hear him again, the sound of skin on skin, his heavy breathing the musky odor in the air. I wonder who he thinks of, if it is always the same person, or is it just random images he uses. I’m lying perfectly still, holding my breath so I can concentrate on his. 

He makes a strangled noise and I know he has come. He never chances a cleaning charm incase I can sense the magic. By morning the sheets are clean again though, and I know he charms them when I sneak out to relieve my bladder in the early morning. 

They paired me with him in the hopes that he would be able to protect me, he’s been doing that since I was eleven so why not now. We work surprisingly well together; have brought down many Death Eaters on our own. 

I awake to the sounds of screaming, they have attacked our hideout again, snuck in during the night. His hand appears and pulls me from my warm cot. He’s frightened this time; we have had too many close calls for him not to be.

I follow him out and gasp at the sight. They have become brutal and have a love of severing charms. I stumble on a hand that looks vaguely familiar but I do not have time to figure out who it belongs to, we are retreating. 

It seems that all we do is retreat now, run from them in the hopes that we will see tomorrow, our numbers are falling. I can not even count the number of dead, the number of people I know who have vanished. Sometimes we find bodies of the missing weeks later, strung out, dissected, a warning for us. 

At times I want to give up, to quit, to crawl on my hands and knees and ask for mercy. Perhaps if I offered myself up to him, he would make it quick and painless, and then I realize who I am talking about and know that Voldemort would never make anything painless for me. 

Severus drags me off into the direction of the small forest. We hide among the trees, pressed close together as we watch the massacre. I want to fight, to stand my ground and take as many with me as I can, he holds onto me. 

I only think of him as Severus in my mind, I still call him Snape or sir. He still spits out my surname as though it tastes foul. Our hate has dissolved, pushed aside so that we can survive this War.

They are gone and we make our way back to the campground. I watch as others appear from their hiding places. I spot Bill and Fred Weasley, they are helping Charlie and I notice that he is cradling his arm. I knew that I recognized that hand. 

It takes hours to clean the mess, blood and body parts scattered every where. I am thankful that I am so use to the sight and no longer need to run and vomit where no one will see me. 

We have a different tent now; it’s smaller and has a strange odor to it that I do not want to investigate. I have so much pent up adrenaline from the day’s events that I find my hand sneaking down underneath the yellowed sheets. 

I have never done this, never pleasured myself when he was in the tent with me, but I don’t care anymore. I don’t feel like teasing myself and so I grasp my hardness and begin to pump it. I twist my hand as I reach the tip and tighten my grip until it hurts. 

My hips are lifting off the cot and I don’t care about being quiet. We are too close; he would hear me no matter how silent I was. My left hand reaches down to squeeze my balls and I thrust into my hand so fast that it makes my skin raw. 

I bite down on my lip as I come, my seed spurting over my hands. My eyes snap open when I hear the oh so familiar strangled groan he always makes. I can hear his breathing slowing down; I swear I can hear his heart pounding. 

 

It as though nothing has changed come morning. He is able to still look me in the eyes even though he touched himself last night and got off on the sounds I was making. The man amazes me sometimes. 

We are relocating today, packing up what is left and hiking to a new location. Informers have told us of an isolated spot in the center of a forest around fifty miles from where we are. It will take time to reach the new spot, and we are unwilling to use magic and gain more unwanted attention.

I find my eyes darting down to the man’s trouser covered ass as I walk behind him. They are too small for him; the cloth clings to him in a very pleasing way. He looks at me over his shoulder and I notice the slightest blush on his sallow skin.

We stumble upon the small clearing and feel a bit uneasy about being situated so deep into the forest where they could easily hide. It doesn’t matter how we feel though, we have nowhere else to go. 

I sit with Bill and Fred, talking about the Burrow, trying to forget for a moment the reality of our situation. It is only the three of us; the others have retired to their tents. I can hear their snores; hear the occasional moan from some of the couples that have formed over the months. 

Fred and Bill call it a night and enter the tent that they share, I remember once that I had walked past their tent during the night and heard noises from inside, nobody judges anybody during these times. 

Severus appears to be sleeping when I crawl through the flap on our tent. I am disappointed when I think that perhaps I have missed his nightly routine. I pull my shirt off and tug my trousers down before allowing myself to collapse on the small cot. 

My hand once again slips inside my thread bare boxers and I coax myself into hardness. I raise my hand to my mouth and lick my palm before encircling my cock. I take my time tonight, long languid strokes, I begin to pant, drops of sweat breaking out over my flesh. 

I can hear him; suddenly I can hear his breathing. He waited for me, waited to see if we would repeat what happened last time. The thought that he is listening, touching himself the way I am makes me lose control. I give up my slow pace and push up into my fist. I groan and his name slips from my lips as I thrust up one last time and coat my skin.

I lay still and listen to him; he isn’t bothering to muffle himself this time. He grunts with what I assume is each thrust into his hand, I stop breathing as I hear that sound again, as I hear him whisper, “Harry.”

The days all run together now. We haven’t been discovered, but know that will not last much longer. We all get up each morning at the crack of dawn though we really have nothing to do. I find myself sneaking back into the tent at midday and resting. There is no point in being awake, there is no hope.

At night I touch myself and listen as Severus does the same. I call out his name every time, no longer afraid to let my desire for him be known. He finishes after me; he has more control than I do. 

It is either the fourth or fifth week that we have been here, I’m not completely sure. I’m tired of our game, tired of having to listen to him instead of being able to see him. I have laid here for an hour awake, refusing to give in. I know he is waiting for me.

Severus stirs and I hear him mumble something. He is growing frustrated, but I don’t want to do this anymore. I am curious as to whether he will just go to sleep or if he will give in to his own arousal.

I want so much to reach out to him, to crawl onto his cot and cover him with my body. I’m afraid that he will reject me, that his dislike for me is stronger than his need for pleasure. 

I can see a shadow and know that he has climbed off his cot and is approaching the flap of the tent. I can’t stand the silence, the tension. “Severus?”

There must have been some desperation in my voice because he stops. He freezes for a moment and then turns around. His eyes try to find me in the dark and I reach for my wand. I cast a lumos and watch as he blinks trying to become accustom to the sudden light.

I take a deep breath, push the sheet off me and place my hand on my bare stomach. His dark eyes follow my hand as it eases inside my boxers. His tongue darts out and wets his lips; I can see his hands twitching. 

“Severus, touch me.” He hesitates, his eyes dart up to mine and then back down to my hand. He takes three steps and then tries to sit on my cot, it’s too small. He acts as if he is going to get back up but I reach up and pull him down onto me.

His hardness presses into me and I groan. I force his face down to mine and kiss him. His mouth is harsh and brutal, his kiss unforgiving. He bites on my lip, thrust his tongue into my mouth. His nose is squashed against my face and I can feel his warm breath against my skin. 

I push up against him, moan at the friction. He thrusts back down, our hips grind together as we continue to kiss. I pant into his mouth, breathe life back into him. He moves his mouth down to my neck; his teeth pierce my skin and mark me. 

I know that everyone must hear us; we are grunting and moaning as we rush toward our completion. Blackness surrounds me as come, as I surrender to the sensations. 

Morning arrives much too early. I hear shouts and hurry to pull my ragged trousers on before stumbling out into the sunlight. Again, we have been discovered. Severus is at my side and I turn to look at his profile.

I know this can’t go on anymore; we must stay and fight this time. He turns and looks at me, his eyes staring into mine. His slender hand reaches up and touches my cheek. He nods as if he understands what I am thinking. We will fight this time; I don’t want to run anymore. I lift my wand and utter the last Unforgivable curse that will ever slip from my lips.


End file.
